Sleepless Nights
by OliviaKate22
Summary: Steve trying to fall asleep and failing when Natasha begins drunk texting him. Natasha needing relationship advice and Steve is there to listen. There is some spelling errors, it is intentional.


Laying in an oversize bed, cotton soft sheets with memory foam pillows for maximum comfort and Steve Rogers tossing all night, trying to fall asleep. In the Avengers tower above the city the silence made his room feel bigger than it was.

The vibration of his cell phone on the bedside table came as a sleepless relief. Seeing he had an unread text message.

(Romanoff) You up?

Confused why was Natasha texting him. Looking at the time on his phone, 'What are you doing up at 230 in the morning?' He thought to himself. Natasha and him share the same floor in the tower.

(Steve) Are you ok?

(Romanoff) Yea, wanting your thoughtsss do you think love can conquer all?

(Steve) Sure, when it's the right couple.

(Romanoff) How do you know if you found your person?

(Steve) I don't know. When life with them is better with them. When they are around the pain you carry, hurts less.

(Steve) Why don' t come over and we can talk.

(Romanoff) I don't think I can make it

(Steve) Where are you?

(Romanoff) Sitting on my floro

(Steve) OK, I am coming over

(Romanoff) Why is it so hard to tell someone you love them.

(Romanoff) like I love you Steve. I can say it to you.

(Romanoff) I love Pepper, I love Bruce

(Romanoff) I tolerate Tony

(Romanoff) What if they don't say it back to you.

(Steve) Nat, how much have you had to drink?

(Romanoff) slishkom mnogo

(Steve) Did something happen?

(Romanoff) no

(Romanoff) yes, I don't know.

(Romanoff) Don't bother. Sorry to wake you

(Steve) Too late, I am on my way.

Steve opening the door to master assassin apartment. Steve carefully stepping inside, looking to the floor seeing where Natasha could be at. Push open the partially closed door bedroom and finding the red-head sitting on the floor corner between the bed and side table. Her knees pulled into her chest, arms wrapped around her legs, her face bright red and make-up ran down either side of her face, her hair pulled up in a messy knot on top of her head.

Steve taking a seat on the floor at the end of the bed. Removing the nearly empty Vodka bottle from her reach. Sitting there in silence, only sniffles coming from Natasha. Steve waiting for her to speak first.

"We got into a huge. Then he got called in." She said wiping her cheek against her forearm.

Steve almost positive she was talking about Clint.

"What was the fight about?" Steve only wanting to get the basics

Natasha letting out a sigh before answering.

"I don't want anything to change. I like what we have, we can do our jobs and be together. He is wanting to make things more official. I don't know if I am prepared for something like that." She starting to get worked up again, and the tears teasing the brim of her eyes.

"You know if you and Clint start dating it won't change anything for our team." Steve trying to reassure her. A snort and giggle noise came from Natasha, the sound catching him off guard.

"Steve, Clint and I have been together for over a year now. Clint is wants to get married." She explains as more tears rolling down her face. "I thought you knew. We share a floor after all. Clint lives here too."

Steve knew they are master assassins but not even notice Clint living on the same floor. Now hearing that these two are talking about marriage, blew his mind. He was beyond happy for them but still in the shock phase hearing all of this information.

"What's holding you back?" He ask

"I have only train and lived to do one thing: the mission. All of my priorities have been shaped to accomplish the mission and kill anyone who gets in the way. Now I find myself looking over my shoulder to ensure Clint is unharmed. I could screw all of this up, ruin what we have and everything with it. I was broken before Clint saved me, if we were to get a divorce it would destroy me." She mutter through the tears pouring down her face.

"I think that is a common fear for anyone thinking of marriage. You are choosing to spend the rest of your life with that person. I think you are asking the right questions, but you are the only person who can answer them." Steve placing hand on top of her forearms and giving her a gentle squeeze. "You asked me earlier if I believe love can conquer all. You and Clint have what it takes to make it work." He told her, look over her face seeing if anything he was saying getting through her drunken brain.

"Thanks Steve. I am sorry for waking you up." She finally looking at Steve in the eyes.

"No worries. Much rather chat with a friend in the middle than trying to sleep in that bed." He told her.

"You know a bottle of vodka does it for me." She gave him a half hearted smile.

"I know, come on Natasha let's get you into bed so you can sleep." Steve standing up, reaching down to her pulling her on to her feet and pulling the covers back to the bed. Getting her into bed and tucked in was no problem. "Get some rest Nat" Steve told her giving her shoulders a gentle pat before leaving the sleeping red-head.

Steve walking back in his apartment and slowly crawling back into bed. Luckily it is the weekend and he doesn't have to be anywhere in the morning, he could sleep in. Laying there in bed still unable to sleep and thinking of how Natasha and Clint could be getting married. That thought seemed so normal and everyday, but filling him with excitement. Finally sleep pulling him from his thoughts.

The next morning when he finally woke up and fumbled around the side table reaching for his phone. Seeing he had an unread message.

(Romanoff) I made up my mind. I am going to need you to get me down the aisle when that day comes. Thanks for the late night chat.

Fear and excitement plaguing him equally. Excited to see Clint and Natasha blossom into this next chapter of their lives. Fear that Natasha aka the Black Widow and Assassin could turn out to be the world's worst bridezilla.


End file.
